


The boy named Tommyinnit (Oneshots)

by TommyCentric



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyCentric/pseuds/TommyCentric
Summary: Oneshots of Tommyinnit, some may be angst and some may not be angst.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of angst Tommyinnit, so I decided to make some myself. English is not my first language, yeah, this oneshots might be bad.

I will do my best, to write this oneshots.


	2. Just keep running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried. I hope you like it. So, you guys know about Clara, right? Well, she's Tommy's mother in this. A single mother. I guess this count as an AU?

His blue eyes stare into the starry night, how many years has it been? Three years? Or is it two?

He couldn't quite remember, the only thing that he remembered is.. His mother, Clara. She had the most beautiful smile, and her eyes shine like the gem sapphire.

She was so sweet, so kind. She never get mad at him, although she did scold him a few times. She always end it with a soft smile.

He smile sadly at the memories, he loves her... He remembers, the story she'll told him. Because some of the stories kept him up all night, some of the story made him cry, and some made him.. Motivated. Determined, to be the best. To be the big man.

And then she decided to tell him, her story.

She was a young girl, she fell in love with an adventurer. A love at first sight, you could say. She try her best to capture his heart, and she caught it. Only for him to left her, for another.

She fell apart, and almost, almost lose him. But he miraculously survive.

~~_"YOU! WILL GIVE BIRTH TO THEM! THIS IS YOUR SIN!" Her father yell at her. "FATHER, PLEASE!"_ ~~

She gave birth to him, at the age of 17. The people ridicule her, all because of him. 

~~_With a knife in hand, she raise it up high. "If.. If only you didn't exist.. If only.."_ ~~

Yet, she was determined to raise him. She work day and night, even to the point of having three jobs. 

Just for him, just to raise her little boy. 

~~_The baby's blue eyes, open slowly and look at her. "Please.. Please just.. Please don't.." She beg, the baby couldn't understand her.. And yet, he smile with his small hands raise toward her. ".. Oh god.. Oh.. God, what am I doing.. What am I doing. My baby boy, my precious little boy... Please forgive me."_ ~~

.. He loves his mother, so much. 

. 

. 

.

He was only 12, when he lost his mother. 

_"Mom! Mom!" He shout, scanning the burning village. He didn't know how it went like this, but all he knows is that. He needs to find his mother._

_"Mom! Where are you! WHERE ARE YOU!!" He can feel tears running down his cheek. He prays to whoever was listening for his mother safety._

_He needs to find her, "Mom!! Mom please!"_

_He let out a yelp, as he was pulled. He was about to cuss out at the prick who decided to do that. Then his eyes widen, a pillager._

_The pillager look at him with a glint of amusement in his eyes , "You had the chance to run, but you didn't. I don't know whether you got the balls of steel or just plain stupid."_

_'Run, run, run danggit!'_

_The pillager inspect him, then they click their tongue. "Quite skinny for a growing boy, a little pale. Oh, but a beautiful blue eyes. Hmm, soft skin.."_

_He flinch at the cold wandering hand, he had to run, but he also need to find his mother._

_"Hmm, I'm sure the buyers wouldn't mind if they're sold with a used item."_

_He punch the pillager, then struggle to get them off of him._

_Unfortunately, the pillager immediately got to him. "You're so weak, but so stubborn.. Well, someone's gotta show you a less--_

**_[BAM!]_ **

_The pillager fall to the ground with a thud, standing there is his mother with a stone shovel._

_"Never ever, touch my boy!" She hit them again._

_She turn to look at him, "Tommy! Oh thank god! I had been searching for you!"_

_".. M-mom! Mom!" He run toward her, jumping into her embracing arms._

_"Oh, Tommy. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_The wonderful scene, was cut short by a few pillagers shouting._

_His mother, grab his hand and bolted into the woods._

_"THERE! IN THE WOODS!" he heard one of the pillager shouted._

_His mom cuss, and speed up._

_He try his best to follow her speed, and somehow manage to do so._

_Until, an arrow pierce into his mother's back. She fall forward._

_".. Mom.." He feel his tears flowing down._

_"Mommy..?"_

_She whimper for a second, before looking up at him. She smile._

_"It's ok, h-honey.. Go.. Just go, I'll be.. I'll be right behind you. I just have to rest for a bit.. Ok, swee-sweetheart?" She smile at him, her hand grip his._

_"Ok, sweetheart? Please, please.. For mommy. Mommy will, Mommy will follow behind you.. Then after we got.. We got away from these, these mean people.. We can go get some baked goodies.. H-here.. Mommy trust you to keep this." He look at what she had given to him.. A pouch._

_"Now, go.. Go, Tommy. Please, I'll be right behind you. Just keep running." He hesitate for a moment, not believing her._

_She sigh, before slowly standing up. She grunt in pain, then force a smile._

_"Run, Tommy. Just keep running and everything will be alright, I'll be right behind you and remember.. I love you. " He.. He took off._

_She look at her son figure disappearing in the woods, she mutter a final goodbye. "I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU BLIND MONKEYS!!" She yell at the top of her lungs._

_She close her eyes as she felt another arrow, and another.. And another._

"Tommy? What're you doing at the roof, late at night?"

Tommy look behind him with a startled look, before glaring at the older man who suprise him. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I'm a big man after all." 

The older man with a look of concern, "Are you sure? Aren't you cold? Do you want a blanket?" 

He groan at the questions, "Yes! Yes! I'm fine! I'm not a fuckin' pussy to the cold... I'm fine." 

The other sigh, "Well, alright. But if you need something or companion, you can just ask.. Ok?"

.. 

"Ok.. Thanks.. Dadza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at this.


	3. Lost little raccoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He panics, then going through his chest to find a regeneration potion. He turn back, to see the raccoon alive and well taking the gapples, before sprinting away. He cuss at himself, a freaking raccoon manage to bamboozle him. A RACCOON!! FOR GODSAKE!!
> 
> HAHAHAH!!LOSERBLADE!!
> 
> PFFTT!!
> 
> KILL IT!!
> 
> He sigh loudly, he doesn't care anymore. He is tired, mobs are spawning outside and he definitely, do not, want to blow his small cottage. He'll let the smart little thief go, but if it comes back again tomorrow, there will be no mercy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprise, I didn't think people would like this oneshots. Thank you. Kind of going to, dead Tommy reincarnate into a raccoon. Like that one fanfiction, I don't remember the title, sorry.... Wait, does this even counts as a Tommy centric anymore? Should I change?
> 
> ... Is Techie a bit OOC? Comment please.

In the corner of his eyes he saw it, a small shadowy figure looming over his chest. A small little raccoon, a kit most likely. He sigh, the kit will probably try to steal something from him. With a grunt he pull himself together, then walk toward the raccoon. 

"Shoo, shoo, get away. Off, wit-- OH!! Stop!"

The small fucker, climb to the top of his chest. Taking three of his gapples, before trying to escape. Annoyed by it, he grab the raccoon from its tail and pull it roughly, causing the raccoon to squeak in surprise. Yes, he know he is being mean but, he was running low on gapples and he was still quite tired from an uneventful evening. He take back the gapples, before throwing the raccoon outside.

The small raccoon, rush back inside to try and steal back the gapples. He was having none of that, and without thinking twice throw the raccoon, the raccoon hit the wall with a loud thud. He smile slightly, thinking he manage to scare the small raccoon and he waits for it to try again to steal, but the raccoon wasn't moving. He... He didn't threw it that hard, right?

He panics, then going through his chest to find a regeneration potion. He turn back, to see the raccoon alive and well taking the gapples, before sprinting away. He cuss at himself, a freaking raccoon manage to bamboozle him. A RACCOON!! FOR GODSAKE!!

~~**HAHAHAH!!LOSERBLADE!!** ~~

~~**PFFTT!!** ~~

~~**KILL IT!!** ~~

He sigh loudly, he doesn't care anymore. He is tired, mobs are spawning outside and he definitely, do not, want to blow his small cottage. He'll let the smart little thief go, but if it comes back again tomorrow, there will be no mercy. 

\--

His eyes flutter open, before abruptly going downstairs to check out his chests. Oh thank god, the little thi-

The door open, and the same small raccoon comes in. The raccoon, scan the surrounding, before its eyes _(A familiar blue eyes)_ stare into his. This little.. This raccoon is a brave one, he was quite surprise.

"What? Coming here to my home, to what? steal from me again? Well, how unlucky of you.."

He scowl at the raccoon, grabbing his axe from his side... Which he had forgotten upstairs, god damnit. The raccoon made a sound like giggling, that annoyed him even more. The raccoon went outside , before coming back inside with two gapple. One was already half eaten, he look at the half eaten in disgust. The raccoon then went to one of his chest, the one where he put his potions.

"Wha! Hey! Don't you dare take that!"

The raccoon take one regeneration potion, the runs outside. He decide to go after it, he does not like this raccoon at all and he wants it dead. The raccoon was a bit fast, but he manage.. then the raccoon goes in a cave.

He groan in irritation, before following the raccoon.

His eyes widen at the sight, a three dead raccoons. One is bigger, must be the adult, the mother. The other two are slightly smaller, the thief's little family..

They all seems to have died from starvation, the only live raccoon open the bottle before pouring it out to its dead family. Then it sits, as if waiting... Waiting for its family to wake up again. He... He can't help but feel sorry, for the small thing. How long have this small raccoon been waiting? How alone it must have felt.

.. He crouch down, with his hand out. "Hey, little one, you know they're dead right?"

The raccoon respond, as if it understood, with a.. glare. It growl at him, it doesn't want to accept that, it's families dead. They were fine a few months ago, although, they got tired easily. It try to give them the food they got for him, but they refuse... and now, and now they're just.. Sleeping. For a very long time..

He look at the raccoon, snuggling with its family. At this point, he couldn't careless about his wasted potion, he wants to bring the little thief home.

"... Me and my soft heart for animals.." He sigh.

**~~SOFT TECHNOBLADE!!~~ **

****~~AWWEEEE!!  
  
I STILL WANT IT DEAD, BUT THIS IS OK TOO!!~~

\--

Three days have pass, he is finally able to brought the little guy in. After many, many attempts. He buried the three raccoons, as the other watch while sulking. He look at it.

"What should I call you? I can't just keep calling you, little thief.."

The raccoon frown, before going through his stuff. He is starting to regret this, should he just give the raccoon to Philza? He look back and his eyes widen, the raccoon pull a disc, not any normal disc.. it was Tommy's disc. He slam his hand against the wall, surprising the little raccoon.

"DO NOT! .. Do not, touch that.. put it back."

The raccoon, for the first time listen to him. It puts the disc back, then crawl toward him. It look at him with those, familiar blue eyes. Then look down, as if feeling guilty. He sigh, he mutter underneath his breath, "Guess I'll just keep calling you little thief then." The raccoon whine.

\--

He decided to call him Tommy, how did he know the raccoon's gender.. Well he simply look, although it did made the scratch his face, but nonetheless. He calls him Tommy, because of how persistence he is. The little fella' was so determine to get the disc, that he had to hide it in his ender chest. But the small thing is smart, while he was opening his ender chest to pull out his totem of undying, he quickly snatch the disc and sprint upstairs. It took him two hours to get the disc back, and such behavior reminds him so much of... 

_"I only wanted the disc, and nothing else.."_

_"Of course, Tommy.. Of course."_

Well, he could also call the little guy, Theseus but he doesn't seem to like it. "Oh, what a raccoon doing here?" His head turn to look at, Philza, huh it seems as though he was to focus on something he didn't notice him.

Tommy, stand up in his two legs and hug Philza's leg. He look at the raccoon, with the look of betrayal. He never once did that to him, and he was the one taking care of him.

Philza laugh, "Is this yours?" He nodded, glaring at the raccoon hugging Philza's leg.

Ranboo, appearing behind Philza. His eyes is interested with the small fluffy raccoon, he look up to Techno. "Can I pet him?" 

He shrug, "Sure, I mean depends on Tommy's mood." He ignore the stare, Phil was giving to him as he continue to make more potions. Ranboo, can feel the tension and he hated it. He look down to the raccoon, Tommy.. He kneel to look at Tommy even closer.

"Hey, there li--

Tommy jump to his suit, which caught him off guard and fall backward. "Tommy!" Techno grab the raccoon behind his neck and lift him up, face to face with him. "Ranboo? You alright?" Phil ask as he help Ranboo up, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just, just caught off guard that's all."

Techno sigh, before putting Tommy down. Tommy glare at him then goes back to hugging Phil's leg.

Ranboo only smile, at that. At least the tension is slightly gone now..

\--

... He.. He didn't mean to bring Tommy along, to L'manburg. He brought him along because, he thought that Tommy would be lonely.. But he didn't know that... that will be the last time he see him again.

~~**KILL THEM ALL!!!** ~~

~~**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!** ~~

**~~TOMMY!!! NOOO!!!~~ **

**~~TOMMY!!!!~~ **

**~~KILL THEM ALL!!!!~~ **

**~~NOOO!! THE SMALL RACCOON!!!~~ **

"..Tommy.." a single shed of tear run down his cheek.

_"...Where is Tommy?" Techno ask as he look at Dream._

_Dream tilt his head, the smiling mask mocking him. "Well, as far as I know... He's dead."_

_He growl at him, "The raccoon damnit!" Dream, put his finger to his chin, as if thinking.._

_"You call the raccoon, Tommy.. Hah, you must've really miss him, huh?" Again, Dream tilt his head. Before, Techno could even answer him, Sapnap appears with a bloodied bag._

_"Oh! Here he is, so you see, Techno. It's a good thing you named it Tommy.. because.."_

_'Please, no.. Please don't..' Techno couldn't handle it, please.._

_"Now they have, at least something in common.."_

_'No, please. Please..' Techno grit his teeth, the raccoon did nothing wrong._

_"Dead, right?"_

_Ḇ̵̢̢̛̭̗̼̱̼͈̱͇̬̻͔̫̘̜̪͇̘̜̠̆̎̓̄͑̃̽̋̈͑̒̋͋̓̎͐͐̈́̌́̇̋͊́͊̏̎͗̿̚̕̕͘͘͘͝͝ͅͅͅĻ̵̤͉͎̽͐͒̏̀͐̉̑̍͂͌̄̿̋̈́̔̊̌̆͊͌̅̓̿̊͊͗̅̋̑͑̓́̏̏̈́̚͘̕̚͝͠Ǫ̶̡̧̧̧̧̨̛̛̟͚̫͉̖͇̱͕̼̞͎̭͚͍͖͕͕͔͇̲̣͔̝̬̺̙͖̝͖̗̣̫̻̻̱͓̠̦̯̗͇͕̔̃̐͊͂̅̓͛͑͗̇͐̓̊̉̒̎́̊̃̈́̀̓͊͒̽̈́̾͗̚̕͜͝͠͝ͅÓ̶̧̧̢̨̠̘̺͔̱̭͉̲̗̦͖̻̮̹̦͍͉̪̝͓̬͕̱̝͙͔̠͇̻͚͔̮̝͙̞̦̗̽͒̓́̈́̌̂͑̽͐̈̔̍̿̑̌̊͜͝͝ͅͅD̷̢̨̧̛͙̫̯͍͉̩̠͔̯̟̠̞͇̻̤͓̳̰̳̦̤̲̙̱̯̣͖͎̤̦̺͕̲̪̅͗̃̊͛̈́̈́͋̀̃̽̏̈́͊̽̾͛͂̍̌̋̈́̈́́͗̅̆͗̒̂͐́͑͛͒͐̑̈́̀̎̚̕̚̚͠͝ͅ ̷̢̢̛̛̛̗̬͕̣͍͎̦̍͌̀͆̐̋̒͛͂̑̍̿̎͌̓́̑͊̔̍̋̒̐͗͂͋̋͊̈͊̌͆͐̈̍̍̈̒̃̌̇̈́̑͐̈̚̚̚̕͝͝F̵̡̨̧̡̘͙̳͔̠̪̮̥̦͔͖͙͓̥̬͚͉͓̝̙̤͉̘͖͖̼̦͚̺̖̼͈̝̼͙͙͕̓͋͑͗̅̄̇͂̋͐̐̒͛̿͑̊̅͑̋̏̅̒̎̆͋̀͗̽̀̏̅̏͐̓͗̑̏̊̎͂̂͂͆̓̔͊̔̊̎̉̅͘͜͠ͅͅͅǪ̷̢̨̘̘̜͚̻͔̝͖̖̗̻͖̭̺͉͎̆̎͊̔́͐̂̓͌̋͛̐̀̐͌̇͐͆̌͆̓̑̾̐̀̒̈̎̕͝͝͝R̸̨̛͔̮̖̜̹̮̠̞̱͙͖̈́̐͌̽͒̿̽̈́͘ͅ ̴̡̛͇̱̘̜̮̜̩̺͉̥̅̈̌̈̈́̏̐͂͂̌̽̋͐̏́̈́͊̂̈̓̏͌̚̕͝Ţ̶̼̲̦̟͇̯̠̫̰̬̯͈͈̥͖̫͓̒͝Ĥ̵̨̡̡̧̢̧̨̧̛̛̤̝̯͔̣͎̤̟͓̟͕͕͔̟͔̟̞̳̙̺͚͕̫̮͔̗͈͇̹̼͉̲̖̖͈̘̜͍̗̈́̍̊̊̾̉̐͋̓͒̉̄͊̒̾̈́̔̈̆̍͒̓̈̅͒̈́̊͛͊͒̒̕̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅĘ̸̢̢̡̝̰͈̙͚͕͖͇̘̲̱̙̫̱̥͇̗̤̥̙̯̲͕̜͎̠̞̭̬̣̳͈̲̙̗̯̱͍͍̮̏̃͑̄͒͛̋́̐͗͐͐͛̒͋̇͘͜͜͝ͅͅ ̷̲̉͗̔͐̉̔̃̉̍̆͆͂̓́̒͌̇̉͗͑̐͋͋̆̅̇̊͒͐̎̏͑̃̍̑̕̚̕͘̚͝͝Ḇ̶̧̢͓̯̼̠̣̯̬̰̘̤͕̰̠̟̇̔͛̐̇͋̐͗̉̿̕ͅL̶̛̯͙̯͈͔̔̊̐̏̑͑̐͌͊̔̕͝͝O̴̢̡̨͖̘̣̞̟͍̹̜̻̺̮͖͙̮̬̲͇̠͖̒̀͜͝͝Ŏ̷̰̹̏͛̄̉̆̾̀́̀͒̂̇͝D̶̼͇̻̻͖̂̽͊̑̇́̈́̓̃͛̌̓̎̽̄̈̐̈́̉͌͐̆̈́̑̐̄̌͛̔͛̇͑́̽͘͝͝͝͝ ̴̨̡̧̛̛̛͚̫͎̬̖̘̘̺̭͉̦͉̘̟̖̭̲̥̗̪̘͈̮͈͙̙̗̞̟̻̹̥̖̳̰̠̥͕̗̰̳̙̖͔̬̙̝̟̦̻͍̋͑̐̇̏͆͌́̍̑̉͗̈͛͒̄͋̇̐͒̍̇͑̀͒̈́̉̔̀̏̓̈́͂̅́͑̄̓͛̊̅̉̊́͋͆͐͂̕̚̚͜͝͠͝G̷̨̧̡̛̫͚̗͖͈̫̭͓̖̣̰̮͓̪͖͚̼͈̠̟͕̳̞͇̣̙͙͙͇͓̙͇͓̮̹̘̅͊̃̅͑̉̈́̃̆̏͊͒̽̒̏͌͆́̅̎̑̂̌̇́̈́̈̀͋̽̈́̋͊̊̐̐͛̇̇̂̒̅̎̈́̏̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝Ǫ̸̳̖̜̩̖̥͉͔̰̣̬̼͈̝͔̲̓͋͒͑̈͑̿̇͋̎͐̔̽̈́͛̉̽̓̏̎̐͒͒̉̈́͋́̈́̌̔̓̓̈͒̎͒̽̈́̔̿̄̏͌̓̅̾̐̃̄̚̚̚͜͠͝͝Ḑ̶̧̡̣̝̺̩̬͖̹̺̳̺͕̳̺͕̠̻̠̼̱̞̹̝̥̲̟̱̻̗̝͇͙͎̭̩͉̩̝̲͔̼̬̜͇̲͖͎̯̞̜̹͓̗̩̄̈́͆̒̃̈́̋̊̉̅͆̇͌̓̃̈́̈͗̚̚ͅ!̴̨̨̨̨̨̛̛̪̬̫̗̩͔͍͔̤̦̗̦͓̪̠̞̤͎̲͓̝̥̗͈̞̘̲̗̗͚̣̹̰̤͔͖̖̱̭̮̠̦͍̰͉̬̞̠̦̗̊̈́̿̀͂̍̉̾̈̌̇̈́̃̅̐̏̎̍͐̏͊̅̆̂͑͋̀̃̆̌̌̿̒͛͂̎̉͐͋̏̈́̄̑̚̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝!̵̢̰̼̙͍̗̘̫͔͇͍̹̰͈͈̬̭̮̱̹̥̖͈͇̘̭̺̰̱̝̱͇͈̠̬͓̝̭̫̮̟͇̤̻̏̉͆̀͛͛̉͒͊́̑̿͋̂̍͊̔̃̍̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅ!̴̡̛̤̪̳̳̭͔͙̺̰̼̾͑͆̇̈̿̄͛̊̽͋̀̎̉͗̓̈́͑͌̿̋̂͑̊̉̍̊̀͒͌̓͊̅͘͘͠͝͠͝!̸̨̨̢̗̜̮͙͚̘̹̱̺̜̤͔͙̥̯̫̫̰̟̝̲̻̳̯̭̜̹̜̖̫̘̭̦̳̈́́͆͐͜!̷̨̧̧̛̼̭̬̘̠̫͕̙͓͕̬̝̲͍̜͍̰̲͔̳͇̹̲͙͕̩͓̼̫̳̩̞̮̘͎̮͍͇̦̻̫̪͓̂͌̉̊̃̓̀̃̿̆̓̓̇̅̈́͗̒̓͊̍̌̑̄̉̒̉̔̿̔͒̽̒̇̄͂̓̿̅̈̋̕̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bad at this. I don't even know how raccoon, raccoon.


	4. And He Yells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's eyes changes from shock, sad.. To anger. He grit his teeth before opening his mouth and yell. 
> 
> The fifth of December, was the day he lost his best friend, and exiled from the country that he wasted, not just one but two of his precious lives. 
> 
> He should have listened.. But he doesn't, because that's what makes Tommy, Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make something, and tried, but failed miserably.. So yeah.

_'Tommy, don't.'_

_'Tommy, you shouldn't do this.'_

_'Tommy, George won't like this.'_

But he didn't listened, he does whatever he wants whenever he feels like it. Because, he is Tommyinnit. A boy so stubborn and wild, yet can be soft and kind to the people he loves.

He never really show it, but you would know. The way his eyes soften at the sight of his best friend, the smile he gives, the encouragement. It brings warmth to people who receives it, because knowing that they are apart of the people he loves and cherish. -Which is rare for a stubborn boy like him- They would always try their best to be in his good side. 

But when push comes to shove, they.. 

**_".. Dream, I've come to make a decision. That'll be best for the nation. The.. The most logical thing to do... Is for Tommy to be exiled, from L'manburg."_ **

_Tommy's eyes widen as he hears his.. Best friend, the bee loving ram, the boy who laughs with him and fought next to him. The one he'll die for..._

**_".. Tubbo..?"_ **

_Tubbo wince at how the sound of his voice, quiver as he said his name. Tubbo tries to avoid eye contact but failed, because he couldn't help but look at the single tear running down his cheek._

_God, what is he doing? Why does it have to be like this? You.. Tommy, you shouldn't have done it.._

_Tommy's eyes changes from shock, sad.. To anger. He grit his teeth before opening his mouth and yell._

The fifth of December, was the day he lost his best friend, and exiled from the country that he wasted, not just one but two of his precious lives. 

He should have listened.. But he doesn't, because that's what makes Tommy, Tommy.

\--

It's been a month hasn't it? 

_ 'Tommy.' _

He abruptly stop mining, he look around the cave and found nothing. No one, he slowly continue to mine in search for iron.

_'Tommy..'_

"STOP IT!" He yell, he looks around and again, he found nothing. "Whoever you are, get out now!" He threaten, while wielding his iron sword.

_'.. You don't deserve this, you poor boy..'_

He went still, "Wha? Get out, right now! Or else!" His eyes scan the area for any movement, for anything.

_'.. Tommy...'_

The voice sounded so close, too close. But no one is there, no one is near him. It's almost as if.. The voice came from his head.

.. Is, is this what's it like to be in the verge of insanity? Is this what Wilbur experience?

_'.. It's alright, I'm.. A friend..'_

He snort at that, "Yeah, that's what they said but in the end. They left me.." He say as he snarl at the voice.

_'Oh, Tommy.. I would never leave you. I have been with you since the beginning of the story, since before L'manburg.. I have been with you, for all this time'_

~~(His streams be hitting millions.)~~

His eyes widen, ".. H-How do I know you're not lying?" He frown at the stutter in his voice. 

_'.. Why would I lie?'_

He went look down, "I..I don't know, maybe you want something from me... Wait, if you have been with me this whole time, how come I only hear you now? That doesn't make sense?" He ask, he doesn't know where to look, so he just stare at the wall in front of him.

_'.. I pity you..'_

He groans, "Well I don't NEED your fucking pity! Fuck off!!" He scream, his scream echoes in the cave. 

He continues to mine, ignoring the voice in his head. 

_ '.. I'll come back again, soon..' _

\--

He watches as the sun slowly sets, he can't sleep. He doesn't want to sleep, actually. His stomach growls, requesting food.

~~(Mood. I'm trynna made this angsty, but couldn't help myself.)~~

He ignore it, just to watch darken sky.

_'.. Tommy.. '_

He click his tongue, "What the fuck do you want now? Fuck off already.." He say in a very tired voice.

_'.. Tommy..'_

"WHAT!!" He shout, standing up. His eyes widen when he barely dodge an arrow shot by a skeleton. He didn't even hear the skeleton, he goes into the cabin his.. Dead brother build for him and close the door. 

_'Oh, Tommy, you should have taken the bed before coming in here.. Now you wouldn't be able to sleep.'_

He scowl at the voice, "Shut up, I don't.. I don't want to sleep." His stomach growls again, wanting to be fed.

_'.. Tommy... Oh, Tommy, please look out for yourself.. '_

He does not, like the voice at all. He hates it, the pity and everything. "I said, SHUT UP!! I TOLD YOU BEFORE!! I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID FUCKING PITY!!"

_'.. But you need companion, don't you? You need someone to be there for you, right?'_

"Ugh! Well, I don't want my fucking companion to be a fucking voice in me head!" He answered, immediately.

The voice went silent, he sigh in relief. Finally, peace and quiet.. Although, the sound of zombies groaning outside is annoying, it's still better than hearing the voice in his head.

_'Tommy.'_

"FOR FUCKSAKE!!"

\--

It has been two weeks, when the voice came.

And in those weeks, he had held a beach party.. That no one came. 

He ignore the tightness in his heart, but with a voice in your head that constantly bothers you. He just couldn't handle it anymore. 

He went to the mines again, mining away. Doing something to ease his sanity, but of course the voice won't shut the fuck up. 

_'Tommy, you have been mining for five hours now, I think you should take a break and eat. Please, take care of yourself.'_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I DO WHATEVER I WANT!! IT'S MY FUCKING BODY!!" He yell, which echoes in the mines. He continues to mine without a care in the world. 

Then his iron pickaxe broke, "FUCK!! DAngit.. Fuck.." His voice quiver, as he tries to held his emotions in. 

".. Fuck.. W-why.. Why didn't they come? Does.. Does everyone fucking hates me?" He lean against the stone wall, as he took a shaky breath. 

He can feel tears slowly running down his cheek," God, I hate everything.." 

_'.. Tommy..'_

"Why can't you just.. Just go away, I don't need you. I don't even fucking want you here in the beginning, you should have just stay hidden and never fuckin came out.." He wipe his tears.

_'.. I'm sorry, I just want to help you..'_

"Fuck off then, that'll help me so much." 

_'... Tommy..'_

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!! WHAT!!!" 

' _Dream is here.'_

\--

_'Good morning, Tommy. How are you?'_

He groans as he slowly wakes up from his bed, "Like shit.." He answered with a small smile, before yawning.

_'Ah, the usual.. By the way, the hybrid had come last night. He put something in your chest, a letter presumably.'_

He raise his eyebrow, "Ranboo? He came here at night, you should have woken me up." He say, annoyed, he wants to talk to Ranboo..

_'.. You were sleeping peacefully for once, I didn't wish to disturb.'_

"Ugh, just wake me up. I don't fucking care.." 

_'Your health comes first.'_

He click his tongue in distaste, he still doesn't like the voice very much. Although it did help him in a lot of things. 

Like, it stays awake even after he was sleeping. The voice can 'see' in a 360° degree, like an owl.

The voice also, knows what time it was, when he was in the mines. But most importantly is, it knows when Dream will visit him. 

Which is good, since he can tuck away his items in his hidden chest underneath the cabin that his.. Dead brother made for him. 

Well, all he could say is.. He bonded with the voice slightly, of course he doesn't fully trust it. It's a voice that suddenly exist in his brain, who the fuck would trust the voice immediately?

_'.. It seems that, someone else will be coming to Logstedshire.'_

"Oh, who? I-is it Tubbo?" He say, he know he sound kinda pathetic but.. No one's gonna know.. Maybe. 

_'No.. Sorry, they're not Tubbo. An anarchist.'_

His eyes widen. 

_'Technoblade'_ "Technoblade" He and the voice said in sync, surprising each other. Then he look out from his trnet.

He immediately spotted him, his pink hair flows with the winds. He stood out like a sore thumb.

_'Tommy, calm down.. He's not here to hurt you..'_

He wants to believe that, but Technoblade is wearing his whole fucking armors and look like he's ready to kill. 

He.. He can't die yet, no, h-he still need to see Tubbo again.

_'Tommy calm down, Tommy.. Tommy! Tommy, it's alright!!'_

He.. He can't... 

He loses his consciousness.

\--

When he regains his consciousness, he was running.. And bloodied. "Wha.. What?" He say, before falling to the ground.

"Fuck! Shit! W-where am I?!" 

He look around the place, he's in the woods? "O-oi! Voice in my head, what the fuck did you do?! Why am I in the woods?! W-why am I bloody too!?"

_'.. It's not your blood, if you could just keep running and never turn back.'_

".. What do you mean? Who's blood is this then?" He ask even more questions.

_'Tommy.. Do, please.. All I want is for you to be protected. Nothing more, for once Tommy.. Just listen and run.'_

The seriousness in the voice tone, made him scared and so he run. Leaving behind a.. Slightly wounded anarchist with a look of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SadInnit, oh how I wish you would cry for me.  
> (This sounds weird, but it sounded cool in my head.. So, I'm keeping this.) 
> 
> The voice is just something I made, for angst.
> 
> I kinda want to make a series of this.. Maybe, I'll do it later.


	5. Amnesia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was running, running away from danger. He just need to get further away from.. From, where exactly? Why was he running? Whom was he running from, and where is he? It seems to be a tundra biome, just snow everywhere and a few trees here and there. Now that he thinks about it, what.. What was his name again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's memory go, aigh I'mma head out. :)

Short, I know. I'm sorry.

He was running, running away from danger. He just need to get further away from.. From, where exactly? Why was he running? Whom was he running from, and where is he? It seems to be a tundra biome, just snow everywhere and a few trees here and there. Now that he thinks about it, what.. What was his name again? 

Sudden pain in his head cause him wince, before touching his forehead. Then he felt something, he look at his hand after touching his forehead, blood. His head was bleeding, why didn't he notice that before? He shiver as the cold wind hits him, danggit he forgot that he was still in the snowy biome. He needs to get out from here fast, or else he'll die from hyperthermia.

It's so cold, that it hurts. Well, at least the bleeding on his head stop. Gotta think positive, even though he doesn't remember shit. There's something on the back of his mind, telling him to find... To find what? What did he need to find? The cold has gotten worse, since it'll be night soon. Mobs will spawn all over the place.. Mobs.. Yeah, whatever the fuck a mob is.

He decided to, choose a direction and just go in whatever direction he had chosen. There is a good and a bad news, the good news is he found a village. The bad news is, he doesn't understand a single thing the weird looking people say. However, that did not matter. He just take one of the villagers bed and begone with it, he really did not want to stay at a place where he doesn't understand a single thing.

He said that, but now he's stuck in a cave with no light source and food. Fuck, can't the day be any worse? The sound of thunder in the distance and the cold winds turning into a blizzard. He groan internally. Well, at least he have a bed and.. maybe he can try to remember something, maybe.. maybe not.

\-------

He couldn't fucking believe it, he spend all night trying to remember and yet, his memories are just shit. He got nothing. Except the word, Theseus. Is.. Is that his name perhaps? But the name doesn't click with him, like.. hearing the name made his heart clenched. But, then again.. its better than not having a name, he guess he can use Theseus as a temporarily name.

However, something feels off about his memories. Its all blurred up, blur colors. The moment a pink blur cross his mind, his instinct tells him to find them. Like, bitch I don't even know what they look like and you want me to find.. What? A literal pink blur?? And, why the fuck is his memories messed up for some reason?

What the fuck was he suppose to do? Enhance his memory resolution or something?... And what are these words coming out from his brain, what is a resolution?

"Ahhh! All this thinking hurts my fucking brain!" He grumbles. His head throb in pain again, god, that shit hurts like hell.

He doesn't care anymore, he just wants to get out of the cave. Take a deep fresh air, and relax. Everything will be alright, everything will be ok.. Definitely. Alright, now.. where is he again? Oh yes, he remember that he is still in the snowy biome. That's fine, he's cold but thats fine. He just need to.. Is.. Is that someone in the distance?

Pink..

"What are you doing here, Theseus?"

Ahh.. Instinct literally wants me to fucking find a goddamn pig.

"Uhh, 'ow do?" Yeah, his mind went blank.

The other one sigh in displease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got lazy and sleepy. No continuation, just oneshots. If you want to continue, you can make your own story. I'll like to read them.


	6. Back in Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he opened his eyes, his whole world turn upside down. L'manburg, Wilbur's unfinished symphony was it? The country they made for freedom, the country that they had sacrifice almost everything to make.
> 
> The country that was blown up, many, many times.
> 
> Is.. In one piece. The walls was still there, protecting them from the outside world. The hotdog van/camarvan, still there. Ahh, is.. This feels.. Like a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I hate this but whatever.

As he opened his eyes, his whole world turn upside down. L'manburg, Wilbur's unfinished symphony was it? The country they made for freedom, the country that they had sacrifice almost everything to make.

The country that was blown up, many, many times.

Is.. In one piece. The walls was still there, protecting them from the outside world. The hotdog van/camarvan, still there. Ahh, is.. This feels.. Like a dream.

This feels wrong, this.. Wasn't L'manburg all blown up? Destroyed by Dream, Techno and.. Phil? Why is he here?

"N-No, this.. This must be a dream, a really vivid dream.. R-right?" He grip the sides of his head, then his eyes widen at his old L'manburg uniform.

It's clean and looks new, it looks so new.. Like nothing happened...

**~~_"It was never meant to be."_ ~~ **

.. Explosion, his uniform got fucked up in the explosion. Right, so that means the betrayal haven't happened yet. T-that's good to know, yeah..

He look at his inventory, he have an enchanted diamond sword, the enchantment isn't that good. With only, sharpness II and knockback I.

But, it is still a sword nonetheless. He's good at using swords nowadays, from the help of.. Techno of course.

~~_**"I'M A PERSON!!"** _ ~~

He frown as he grip the sword handle, then a hand on his shoulder. By instinct, he immediately pulled the hand off of his shoulder and point the tip of the sword to his ene--

"W.. Wilbur?"

Wilbur's eyes widen, the kid was fast. Like, way to fast, he didn't even blink his eyes when suddenly a sword is pointed to his neck.

Wilbur chuckles awkwardly, "Y-yeah it's me, can you.. Can you get the sword from my neck, that would be kind of you."

It took Tommy a minute, before lowering his sword. It's like he is on guard of something. Wilbur look at him in concern, "You ok there, bud?"

Tommy expression was unreadable for some reason, making it hard for Wilbur to decipher his emotions. Which is something that never happens before. His concern for his younger brother grew. 

Then Tommy show him a smile, a smile that didn't reach his ears. "I'm fine, big man. Just, sorta under the weather recently."

Wilbur eyes scan him, "Well, if you say so.. Uhh, do you want to get in the van or what?" He ask, as he nudge Tommy.

Tommy look back at the van, he sees a few members of L'manburg already inside the van, probably discussing about the attack from Dream's team.

"Sure, gh-.. Wilbur." Wilbur watches as Tommy goes inside the van, 'Gh?' he ask himself. He shake his head, it was probably nothing.

As they got in the van, they could hear the others discussing a plan. What surprised him was, Tommy knocking before going in. It even surprise the others as he did that.

".. Uhh, ok.. So, continuing on the plan." His son, Fundy say as he look at Tommy weirdly.

And as they speak, not once did Tommy interrupts. Instead, he listened, he gives his opinions from time to time but never cut them off at all.

No one try to question him, because.. Tommy being mature for once, looks really cool. The way he cross his arms, as he lean against the table.

Tommy is being so out of character, although none of them really minds it. It's nice seeing, Tommy being mature. Even of it's a one time thing.

"And that's the plan, what do you guys think?" Fundy ask, his eyes glance to Tommy. He accidentally makes eye contact, and immediately look at the others.

"In my opinion, it's a good plan but.. We are a bit low on supplies." All of them look at Tommy, as he speak. He also didn't cuss out like he usually do.

"We need supplies more than anything right now, it doesn't matter if we have more people. We need a better equipment, if I remember correctly they only got a few Netherite stuff right? Well, with all of us working together, I think we c--... Guys?" Tommy ramble, before noticing the look of surprise from the others.

"..Tommy, wha..? H-How.. When did..?" Wilbur stutter as he look at Tommy. Tommy just raise his eyebrow at them, before widening his eyes.

"Uhh, Shit, fuck! Kill 'em, yeaasss! Mmmmm!! Me gusta!!" He yell, before rambling about stuff he did. He then started to cuss at them, like the usual Tommy.

They know something is up with him, but they have a war to fight, they'll investigate him after the war. Though, they listen to his opinion about gathering resources.

\--

Fundy, sigh in frustration as he used up a lot of his TNT to find Netherite. ".. You ok there, mate?" He, definitely did not flinch at the sound of Tommy's voice, look at Tommy.

Tommy had already have an enchanted netherite sword, somehow.. Wait, mate? Wasn't he the 'furry man' in Tommy's eyes?

He decided to ignore that, for now. "Yeah, just.. Ugh! It's so fucking hard to find Netherite!" He complained to Tommy.

Tommy look at the destruction he had created, it's very deep. "How many did you found?" Tommy ask him, he show him four fingers.

"Ahh.. That's, hmm.. Why don't you go at Y-axis 8-22?" Tommy remembers, that Fundy was the one who found a lot of Netherite while he was at that coordinate.

(Maybe, I don't know. I don't quite remember.)

Fundy look at him, as if he was scammed and demands refund. Yet, he goes to that coordinate anyways.

.. Well, let's just say he found tons of Netherite.

Fundy, wanted to thank Tommy. He got half a stack of Netherite just from going to that coordinate, of course he's thankful.

He stop dead in his track as, one of the Dream's people stood in his way. Sapnap, Dream's friend.

"Oh, well, hello there little fox. Whatchu got there?" He ask, as his eyes landed on the Netherite in Fundy's hand. Fundy cuss at himself, before hiding it.

Then take out a snowball, where did he got it, don't ask. How hasn't it melted when he was in the Nether, don't ask.

"A snowball." He say, with a force smile.

Sapnap glare at him, yeah.. He flinch just a tiny bit, not to much.. Just tiny bit of movement. "Ha.. Fundy, give them to me."

"Gladly." Fundy, throws the snowball at Sapnap before sprinting away from him. He needs to get in L'manburg, asap.

His eyes widen, when he was pulled by a fishing rod. "Where the fuck do you think you're go--!! Shit!!"

He fall forward, then he look back to see Tommy with his netherite sword. He had just cut the fishing rod, "Fundy, stay behind me." Tommy say, as he grip his sword.

Sapnap chuckles, before his chuckles turn into laughter. "Oh man.. T-that was funny, Tommy.. Step aside, don't fucking try to be a hero." He say, bringing out his netherite sword.

Tommy stay silent, as his eyes look at his opponent. Sapnap would be lying if, seeing Tommy being serious didn't make him intrigued.

But, he knows how this will go. They will fought, and he will win. Well, he was wrong about that, so wrong.

He didn't expect to be pinned down by a teenage, that doesn't even weight more than him. He also didn't expect for Tommy to be, really fast.

He thrusts his sword forward, thinking that Tommy would have a late reaction, but no. Tommy threw his sword to the side and dodge his sword, before pulling his wrist, making him drop his sword and then pinned to the ground.

The kid even threw his own sword, what the fuck!?

He struggle against Tommy, "Sapnap." He stop his struggle, the way Tommy said his name feels like a warning. "I will let you go, but you will not bother us.. Until the war, that is."

Sapnap grumbles at him, he do not want to admit defeat yet. Not to Tommy, never to Tommy. He's a teen! He's younger than him.

Tommy's grip tighten, "Sapnap." Again, Sapnap almost freeze at how cold his voice was, he struggle a bit more before finally admit his defeat.

"Get the fuck off of me." He grumble, danggit, he just lost to a kid. He dust himself off, he frown at his now dirty white shirt. 

"Ughh, it's so hard to get rid of stains in white shirts!!" He whine, he was about to ask, ~~order~~ , Tommy to clean it. When suddenly, Tommy have his hands out to him, waiting for him to give his shirt.

Tommy used to do this a lot, when he was exiled. He cleans Sapnap clothes, and most of the time Dream's clothes. He remembered when Sapnap throw his shirts to him and tells him to clean them. When he wasn't able to get his white shirts all clean up, he would tell Dream about it.

~~_**"Jesus, Tommy. You can't even do something so easy? How fuckin' useless are you?" Dream raise his hand--** _ ~~

Sapnap stare at him then he smile, "Wow, Tommy. You really wanna see what under this shirt that bad?" He joke.

Tommy smile, Sapnap just stare at him his smile falter a bit. Tommy's smile held nothing, like the familiar mask. ~~Th~~ ~~at would always look down on him~~.

"Hah, as if. I just want to say sorry for ruining you white shirt, by cleaning it." He say, Sapnap doesn't quite like how mature Tommy is.. He likes him being more childish. So, he doesn't feel alone.

.. "Yeah, whatever. If I see even a tiny stain on my shirt, you're done." He warn him, as he took off his shirt.

"Yeah..sure, bye Sapnap." Tommy grabs his shirt, and grab his netherite sword back. He also throw Sapnap's sword back at him.

Tommy walk side to side with Fundy, who occasionally look behind. Sapnap stare at them, he look down to his sword. He needs to get stronger.

So, he can kick the little shit ass.

Fundy glance to Tommy, as they continue walking to L'manburg. ".. Uhh, I.. I didn't know you could fight like that. N-not that I mean, you're not strong.. But.. Uhh.." He cuss at himself for stuttering.

Tommy look at him, he looked so happy.. Unlike in his timeline. 

~~_**"What's the point.. You will leave me in the end, everyone does.. So what is the fucking point anymore?" He watches as his nephew let down a few tears, the familiar image.. The insane look in his eyes.** _ ~~

"..Hey, Fundy." He say, he can change this. He knows what would happened after all. He knows, and he can change the ending. 

Wilbur will still be alive, ~~Dream won't.. Dream won't h-hate him.. No, why would he care about Dream. He doesn't matter right now.~~ He needs.. He doesn't want to experience any of the things he had endured before.

"Yeah, Toms?" Fundy ask, he don't really like calling Tommy uncle. It feels weird, since he's younger than him.. But still, he is his uncle.. Hmm.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me." Tommy say, Fundy stops. He watch, Tommy walk a few more step before turning his head.

"I'm your uncle, after all." He smile, Fundy felt his heart skipped a beat, as tears slowly forming. He wipe them, before smiling brightly.

"Yeah, sure whatever Uncle Tom.. Ugh, that sound so weird!" They both laughs. Tommy also ask for Fundy to keep the Sapnap problem a secret, Fundy.. Agrees.

They bonded, the others noticed. The way the two of them would go on a small adventure, Tommy helping Fundy and rarely cuss at him. 

Yeah, they like the new Tommy more.

\--

"So, where's my fucking shirt Tommy." Sapnap say, as he lean against the tree, him and his black sweater. He had been.. Stalking him lately, for! Information and stuff, not that.. Not that he was curious on how he became strong or something.

Tommy turn his head to look at Sapnap, he was cutting down the trees. He was getting woods for Tubbo and Fundy. 

"It's at my place, you didn't visit for awhile so I thought you've forgotten about it." Tommy answered, before continue on cutting the trees.

Sapnap scowl at him, but didn't say a word as he let him continue to cut down the trees. It took him two hours and a half, to get the amount of woods that he needed. Exactly, fifteen stacks and a half.

He turn to sent the woods, only to see Sapnap taking a nap under the tree that he didn't cut. He raise his eyebrow, was Sapnap waiting for him? That's.. Foolish of him to do.

"Oi, Sapnap.. Oi, wake up." He say, as he lightly pat Sapnap's face.

"Mmnn, one more minute.. George! One more mi-!! Tommy!" He slap Tommy's hand away, before glaring at him. He look behind him, and see a clear land.

"You finally finished? Oh, finally I waited so long!" Sapnap say.

"You.. Waited? You could just take your shirt in my house and just leave." Sapnap, flushes in embarrassment.

"W-well! The L'man something would think I was griefing your house or something!" Sapnap try to reason, Tommy ponder for a moment.

".. Ahh, alright then. Let's go."

Sapnap look at his white shirt, checking every nook and cranny.. There's not even a single stain. Even the logo in his shirt look bright, like he didn't use bleach.

"Hmm.. What kind of stuff did you use? It looks so clean like it had just been bought.. Did you buy a new one?" He ask, turning his head to glance at Tommy behind him.

Tommy is currently, organizing his stuff. "Where could I possibly buy your iconic shirt?" Sapnap, pout.

"I don't know, somewhere.. But you did a good job, so whatever." He say, he wear it. It smell nice. He took out his Netherite sword and point the tip at the back of Tommy's head.

"Tom, I demand a rematch."

Tommy turn his head, and Sapnap grip on the sword handle tighten. ".. Sorry, I got a lot of stuff to do. I need to prepare for the war, not some measly fight."

Sapnap glare at him, he was about to swing his sword when he got a notification on his watch, a message from George.

He scowl at it, before looking back at Tommy. ".. You better be fucking prepare in the war, cuz' I'm coming for you." He warn, before walking away.

Sapnap was beyond pissed, not only did Tommy rejected his request for rematch. George messaged him about Dream being crazy.

He kick the community house's door, not caring about the damage he did. He'll fix it later, he see George pacing left and right.

He walk up to him, "So what's the masked man problem? He's dying or something, wheezing his heart out maybe?" He say, trying to make a joke.

"I-I don't know, I don't.. He woke up suddenly, then talking about Tommy this and Tommy that." This caught his attention.

"Hmm? Why, something happened?"

George was about to say something, when they hear the sound of someone climbing the ladder. Then, there he was.. Dream with.. Without his mask.

The scars on his face, and that.. Creepy smile. He look at them both, ".. Ahh, I missed you guys so much.."

He chuckles, "But.. I need my protégé back." He say, as his eyes darken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hate this.


End file.
